Kaiju Attack
by Game2002
Summary: Kanto and Johto are under attack by 100 meter tall monsters! Can the monsters ever be stopped? Crossover with Godzilla. The story is finally finished!
1. vs Godzilla

This is the second version. The first version is sort of messed up, so I did away with it and recreated it again. Now there will probably be less mistakes and errors. Enjoy!

Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo. Godzillaand otherKaijusbelong to Toho. I own neither of them. If I do, you'll never see Pokemon franchise the same ever again. Keep in mind that ALL the Pokemon characters I use are from the manga "Pokemon Special", which is ultra popular in Japan.

* * *

It was a dark night; a lone ship is out on Sea Route 40… 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"There's something on the radar," says a sailor. "It looks like something big," The sailor gets his binoculars and looks out the window. He sees spikes rising from the sea and zooming towards them. "There's something going to hit us!" he screams. "Steer away fast!"

Too late… The spikes collide into the ship with a strong impact and cuts through the ship like a buzz saw! All the sailors scream in fear and shouts for help, but there was no hope. The ship breaks in half and explodes as the spikes cut through it and continues moving towards land.

On top of Olivine Lighthouse, Jasmine looks out the window, for she thought she saw some explosion. "An explosion… A ship must've exploded… Poor crews…" she says to herself sadly. She walks to Amphy the Ampharos, who always uses its bright tail to light the lighthouse and guide ships, and pats her. "Don't worry," she says calmly to her. "It's not your fault. We don't know that those poor men out there need help. May some of them survive…"

She gets up and looks at the clock. "It's 11:30 PM already. I better go get some sleep," she says. "Good night, Amphy!"

As she approaches the steps leading down, the lighthouse becomes to shake, but then it stopped. "What was that?!" she wonders. Then she notices that she can't see anything outside the window. The stars and the moon which was visible just now isn't visible now, just plain blackness, which seems to be moving…

She goes to the window and looks out. She observes the blackness, but then she discovers something shocking—a big angry eye. She screams out in fear, then there was a loud roar and the lighthouse starts shaking violently. She quickly runs to Amphy and puts her back into her Pokeball, and then she quickly rushes down the stairs.

Once outside, she looks back at the lighthouse. A gigantic dinosaur-like monsterabout 100 meterstallis destroying the lighthouse! Pieces of the lighthouse fall down and Jasmine runs for her life towards the city.

The gigantic monster roars out loudly, and then it starts stomping towards Olivine City.

* * *

POKEMON SPECIAL

KAIJU ATTACK

* * *

Chapter 1: vs. Godzilla 

In a seaside bar, the bartender feels an earthquake. "An earthquake in this region?" the bartender wonders. Suddenly, a long tail swipes the bar, totally demolishing it. The bartender, who survived the collapsed bar, rises from the ruins. "What… was… that…?"

Jasmine quickly runs into Olivine City. "Everyone!" she shouts out. "Run for you lives! A giant unknown Pokemon is attacking the city!" Everyone looks toward the direction she points and they all saw Godzilla coming towards the city, so they all scream and runs off.

Godzilla stomps into the city, crushing every building that gets in its way. All the citizens run for their lives, screaming their head off. The policemen all showed the direction for the citizens to escape. One guy tries to run back to his house, but one police stops him. "Run for you life! Don't run back into your house!" the police tell him.

"But my safe is inside!" the man replies to the police. "There's lots of money inside!"

"Your life is more important! Run now!"

Godzilla approaches and crushes the man's house. "NOOOO!!!!!" the man screams. "MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE AND MONEY!!!!!!!!!"

Jasmine has never seen a city get destroyed so badly since the earthquake in Ecruteak City. It was a very terrible sight. Being the city's gym leader, Jasmine believes she has to protect the people here. She takes out her Pokeball and calls out both her Magneton. "Use Thunder attack on that giant monster!" she orders her Magneton.

Both the Magneton blasts a huge thunderbolt into the sky. The thunderbolt shoots back down from the sky and zaps Godzilla. Godzilla roars and turns its attention to the Magneton, and then it starts to move towards them. The two Magneton constantly blast Godzilla with electric attacks, but the giant kaiju won't stop coming.

"Move back!" she calls to her Magneton. The Magneton moves backward while continuing to shoot electric beams at Godzilla. Godzilla turns around and swings its massive tail, whipping the two Magneton. Both the Magneton fall to the ground and their outer covering cracks open. "Oh no!" Jasmine gasps. She quickly puts them back into her Pokeballs. When she looks up, she sees Godzilla's giant foot coming down towards her! There is no escape now; she closes her eyes in fear, waiting for the foot to crush her. Just then, something zooms toward her and pulls her away from the foot. Jasmine opens her eyes and looks up. She is rescued by Silver, who is holding onto his Murkrow. "Hold tight!" he tells her.

Silver looks back at Godzilla. "What kind of a Pokemon is this…?" he wonders. Then he orders his Murkrow, "Blast him with Shadow Ball attack!" The Murkrow creates a black orb and then launches it at Godzilla. The black orb hits Godzilla, but it didn't effect the monster king whatsoever.

"Man… He's invincible…" Silver gasps. "I think we have to escape for now." His Murkrow flies off in the opposite direction, away from Godzilla. "Thanks for rescuing me," Jasmine thanks him. "That was nothing," Silver replies. Jasmine looks back down at her destroyed hometown, all those poor citizens running from the city in fear and panic, and the giant kaiju that is wrecking everything in sight. Nothing like this has ever happened…

Meanwhile, on an island somewhere out at sea, some big rocks shatter suddenly. When all the rocks are cleared out, a giant colorful egg appears in its place…

The next morning, in Pallet Town's lab, Professor Oak goes to the front door to get the daily morning newspaper. He reads it and reads the big headline on the front, which writes: Olivine City, Johto, attacked by gigantic unknown Pokemon.

Oak reads through the article with great interest, when suddenly his phone rings. He pushes a button on the phone and a screen shows up on it. Bill shows up on the screen and bursts out, "Professor! Did you see the newspaper this morning?!"

"I did," Oak tells him. "A giant Pokemon attacked Olivine City."

"A brand new Pokemon is discovered!" Bill exclaims with excitement. "I never thought I could live to see this day!"

"Hold your horses!" Oak calms him. "We cannot be sure if it's a Pokemon or not."

"Is there anyway to tell?" Bill asks.

"The Pokedex can tell," Oak explains. "If it is a new undiscovered Pokemon, then it will say, 'Unknown Pokemon'. But if it's not a Pokemon, it will say, 'Not a Pokemon'."

"I really can't wait to see it again!"

"I would be interested in observing it, but only from a safe distance," says Oak. "But what do we do if it attacks again?"

"That could be a problem, as that monster is freaking huge!"

Outside the lab, the three well-known trainers, Red, Green, and Blue are together talking about the news. "You both saw the news headline, right?" asks Red (Ash look-alike).

"I don't think it's hard to miss a headline that big," Green (Gary look-alike) tells him.

"It was terrible…" Blue says sadly. "Olivine City is pretty much destroyed and all those poor people are left homeless. What if that monster ever comes here?"

"Our Pokemon can defeat him for sure!" says Red. "If we can defeat the Mask of Ice, then this monster is definitely no problem!"

"But this thing is huge!" Blue tells him. "Mask of Ice is mere human. How can you compare him to this towering monster?"

Red thinks for a while, then says, "I believe with combined power, we can surely defeat it. Remember that Mask of Ice has icy powers and we still defeated him with the help from Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal? With all our Pokemon combined, we are unstoppable!"

"Don't get too cocky," Green tells Red. "If that monster is as strong as a legendary Pokemon, than it still won't be easy."

In Cherrygrove Town, Johto, Gold talks to Crystal about the news. "I saw the picture of that monster on today's news! It looks so cool!" he exclaims.

"I think it looks frightening," Crystal says.

"I bet I can catch it. I will be the ultimate Pokemon trainer if I do so!" Gold says with pride.

"How can you possibly catch something that big?!" she asks him. "Silver told us that all his Pokemon's attacks wouldn't scratch that monster at all!"

"If I can't, then maybe you can!" he points to her. "After all, you're the best Pokemon catcher around here and you're Oak's favorite assistant. Just find out that monster's weak point, kick your Pokeball towards it, and POOF! You caught it!"

"It's may be easy to say, but it's much harder to do," she tells him. "I have failed a couple of times, like when the time I tried to catch Suicune, it bursts out from the Pokeball and knocks me out."

"That's because you didn't weaken it,"

In the ruined Olivine City, special rescue forces are digging through the collapsed buildings, looking for survivors. The news reporter is reporting the events. "This is Olivine City after getting trampled by the massive Pokemon that attacked last night around 11:00 PM. The Pokemon totally flattened the city before it finally stomps back into the sea around 2:00 in the morning, where it was last seen. Many people escaped safely and nobody is severely wounded. We do not know if it will return again, but we will be prepared when it comes."

Oak turns off the TV. "I want to know more about that monster," he says. He thought for a while, and then he stands up and says, "I think I will go to Johto and investigate on it more."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Did you like it? Yeah, the beginning is quite similar to Godzilla 2000. I tell you, there will be more Kaijus coming up. And in case you didn't know, Kaiju means "giant monster". Majority of the monsters here will be 100 meters tall, just like the Heisei series. Even monsters from Showa or Millenium series will get their size increased.


	2. vs Kamacuras

**Chapter 2: vs. Kamacuras**

* * *

"Stop this construction!" 

"Save Mt. Moon!"

"Stop this project!"

Huge groups of people are at the base of Mt. Moon going on strike. The president of Silph Co. decided to expand the company by constructing more buildings, and he wants Mt. Moon to be removed in order to go on with his plan. Many people are not happy with this. They want Mt. Moon to stay as it is and they also don't want the Pokemon living there to be homeless.

The president watches from a nearby fort. "Just what are those people doing?" he asks the foreman. The foreman replies, "They are against your plan to destroy Mt. Moon and expand your company. But don't worry, they'll never be able to stop us."

The phone rings and the foreman pick it up. "Hello?"

"The TNT have been set up," says the voice on the phone. "Ready to detonate?"

The foreman puts down the phone and turns to the president. "Want to set it off?"

"Just do it," the president tells him.

The foreman carries out the order, and the worker presses the detonator. An explosion destroys a big portion of Mt. Moon. The explosion was so loud that everyone had to close his or her ears! The president steps up to everyone and says, "I know you are against this project, but it is for the good of our future. If more offices are built, then our country can have better inventions and technology. You all will be thankful when this project is finished."

Erika, Celadon's gym leader, steps up to the president and says, "You are doing the wrong thing. Why don't go build your buildings somewhere else instead of here? Mt. Moon is an important environment for many Pokemon, especially the rare and elusive Clefairy. If you destroy Mt. Moon just to expand your office, then you are taking the lives of many wild Pokemon! You are destroying Mother Nature!"

The president turns away from her. "Nature don't have minds, so they don't feel a thing when ruined. You'll change your mind soon enough."

At this moment, beneath Seafoam Island, part of it begins to shatter. A big hole bursts open from beneath the island and a black caterpillar-like monster with a yellow horn on its head appears. He has only one goal, and that is too destroy humanity…

The Magnet Train stops at Saffron City. When the door opens, Bugsy and Crystal rush out. "We must get to Vermilion port quick!" says Bugsy. "The ship is leaving soon!"

At Vermilion City harbor, the SS Aqua is docked at the port. "Only two more crews," says Lt. Surge, who had been promoted to be SS Aqua's captain. "They better come quick."

"Oh look!" points out a sailor. "There they are!"

Bugsy and Crystal runs to the ship fast. "Are we late?" asks Crystal, still panting. "We're leaving now," Surge tells her. "So get on fast."

They all aboard the ship, and no sooner, it sails off.

"Okay, let me tell you about it again," Surge tells them both. "It appears that an uncharted island has been found out at sea. I have decided to become the first person to set foot on that island."

"You want me to come because there might be new Pokemon to catch, right?" asks Crystal.

"Yeah, and you're also a great trainer. You'll never now if a new Pokemon species shows up."

"As an archaeologist, I decided to go see if there's anything to discover," adds Bugsy.

Blaine steps into the room. "I also came along to discover new Pokemon."

Meanwhile, off the coast of Fuchsia City, a monster is spotted. "What is that?" one guy asks. "Maybe it's a new Pokemon!" another exclaims.

KRAPF, which stands for Kanto Rescue and Protection Force, had send a jet to investigate the thing coming towards Fuchsia. KRAPF was created to protect the country from enemy invasions. "This monster is approaching Fuchsia City at high speed!" says the woman at the main computer. "Something must be done to stop this monster!" says the general. "We can't let it destroy Fuchsia City like that other monster who attacked Olivine City!"

Battle jets were immediately sent to attack the black monster. The monster, known as Battra, swims at high speed towards the city. The jets fire missiles at it, but nothing is stopping Battra from moving. Within a minute, Battra crashes onto the land and everyone at the beach runs off screaming. Battra roars and heads toward Fuchsia City.

All the citizens run off screaming as Battra starts to destroy all the houses. Tanks and jets blast their cannons and missiles at Battra. Battra blasts a purple electric beam at the war machines, destroying them all.

The general of KRAPF watches the destruction scene from a huge screen in his HQ. "Never have we been attacked by a huge monster before… How can this ever happen…?" the general says, frightened.

Battra continues to go on rampage throughout Fuchsia City. More jets and tanks came to attack him, but Battra immediately destroys them all. When majority of the city is destroyed, Battra heads back to the sea and swims away.

"Where is it going?" the general wonders.

The next morning, SS Aqua has sighted land. "That's the island," says Surge. "They call it Infant Island. Don't ask why."

"What are you going to do, captain?" a sailor asks him.

"Me, Crystal, Bugsy, and Blaine are going to that island alone," he tells the sailor. "You stay here until I said so."

The four of them got into Surge's private submarine, which has been remodeled to a larger size. The submarine goes under the sea and soon lands on Infant Island.

"Okay, we will explore this place for two days. If there's nothing, then let's get outta here," Surge tells them.

"I wish we encounter new Pokemon," Crystal thought.

The four of them traveled through thick forests and even climbed up rocks. "Are you sure you can get through this?" Bugsy asks Blaine. "You're an old man!"

"Don't worry," Blaine tells him. "My bones are still strong."

After some hours of traveling, Surge complains, "There's nothing on this island except trees and rocks! There are no signs of life either! It's like coming to Mars! Except there's air here."

"Maybe you should reconsider that," Blaine tells him while pointing to a high mountain. "Look!" They all look up and see Kamacuras, the giant praying mantis. "What a huge mantis!" exclaims Bugsy. "I have seen one this big!"

Crystal takes out her Pokedex and detects Kamacuras. "Not a Pokemon, so no information is found," says the Pokedex. "This isn't a Pokemon!" says Crystal.

"But if it isn't a Pokemon," says Blaine. "How can it be that big?!"

"Talk later!" Surge tells them. "It's gonna attack us!" Kamacuras jumps down from its place and strikes with its big sharp scythes. The four of them quickly jumps off to avoid getting hit. "It's attacking us! We must fight back!" says Crystal. She throws all her Pokeballs and sent out her Pokemon. "Arcanon, Fire Blast! Megapon, Razor Leaf!"

The Arcanine blasts a big fiery Chinese character and the Meganium fire lots of razor-sharp leaves. Kamacuras uses his scythes to block the attack. Bugsy sends out his Heracross. "Go bash it in the leg!" The Heracross runs to Kamacura's leg and headbutts it hard, but Kamacuras didn't budge at all. Blaine and Lt. Surge call out all their fire and electric Pokemon to attack the giant mantis, but the attacks aren't hurting it.

"It's no use!" exclaims Crystal. "This mantis isn't feeling a single pain!"

Kamacuras slams down its massive scythes, but the four quickly ran off before it hits the ground. Crystal and Bugsy ride on Arcanon to run faster and Blaine and Surge rides on Blaine's Rapidash. They kept running until they came to an old bridge.

"Seeing a bridge means there used to be civilization here," says Bugsy.

"Enough historical talk!" Surge yells at him. "It's coming!"

Without even thinking, the four of them runs across the bridge. The bridge can't take their weight, so its ropes break apart and the bridge breaks on one side and swings towards the other side of the cliff! The four of them held to the wooden boards to avoid falling. They started climbing up the boards. "Quick! Climb faster!" Blaine shouts. "The rope is going to break!" They all made it to the top, except for Bugsy. Just before he reaches the top, the rope breaks and he falls! "Naton! Go rescue him!" Crystal orders her Natu. Naton flies down fast and grabs Bugsy by his hair and pulls him back up. "Thanks for rescuing me…" says Bugsy, still recovering from the shock.

They are still not safe, for Kamacuras opens its massive wings and flies to the other side and tries to smash them with his scythes. Bugsy looks up at the mountain and notices some big boulders. "Heracross! Bash the wall to make the boulders fall!" Heracross charges into the mountainside hard. After some ramming, the boulders start to tumble down. The giant boulders all roll down onto Kamacuras, smashing him. To make things even better, the land beneath Kamacuras breaks off and the giant mantis falls down to the valley below, along with all the boulders. Kamacuras falls to the bottom with a thud and the boulders all fall on him, crushing the mantis.

Surge looks down at the valley. "You got some brains there, kid."

That night, they pitched a camp in a clearing. "This island doesn't look safe," says Crystal. "I wonder what giant monsters will appear again."

"Judging from that bridge, I'm sure there's civilization here," Bugsy explains to her. "But since the mantis is so big, can that mean the inhabitants here are also huge?"

The next morning, Crystal is still sleeping, when suddenly…

"Attention!!!! Everyone up and at it!" yells out Lt. Surge. This instantly woke up Crystal. "All right, get moving!" he tells everyone. "Let's go explore this cave here."

They all went into the cave and travel around for a while. "This place looks creepy," says Bugsy, and then he trips on a rock. "Ouch!"

"Watch where you're going, could you?" Surge tells him, but then he bangs into a wall himself.

"Look!" says Crystal while pointing to some paintings on a wall. Bugsy examines the paintings for a while, and then says in surprise, "Would you believe it! These painting are a billion years old!"

"You mean even before the age of dinosaurs?!" exclaims Blaine. "How can it be that old?!"

"And what's this?" asks Crystal, pointing to a picture of a colorful butterfly and a black butterfly. "Just some insect painting," Surge tells her. "But who could've paint all of these?" wonders Bugsy. "There are absolutely no humans at that time and no creature could be intelligent enough to draw these."

They soon found an exit to this cave. When they got out, they couldn't believe what they saw—a HUGE egg!

"What's that?!" exclaims Surge. "Can it be an egg?!"

Blaine touches the oblong object. "Yep, it's an egg. Could be a dinosaur egg."

"But it's too big for a dinosaur egg!" Bugsy tells him.

Then they heard a voice saying, "It is Mothra's egg."

"Who's there?" asks Surge. "Are you an enemy or friend? Show yourselves!"

Two tiny girls appear from behind some rocks. "It is us," they both say simultaneously. "What tiny humans you are!" exclaims Crystal.

"We are the Cosmos People," they tell her. "We have been living in this world since the beginning."

"My name is Lora," says the one in blue dress.

"I'm Mona," introduces the one in yellow.

The Cosmos explains to them all about Mothra. "We created Mothra as the protector of humans. We wanted to start to exert our power and did not wish to be dwarfed by the omnipotent force of nature. We wished to control and twist Earth to our needs. So we created a machine that would control the world's weather. Earth however, would not tolerate this fact…"

"Hold on a second," interrupts Blaine. "Are you saying that Earth is sort of alive?"

"Yes, the Earth is indeed alive."

"Now that's something I never knew!"

"The planet fought back against the evil, willing its life force to forge a warrior to fight," continues the Cosmos. "The spirits mimicked our Mothra, but twisted the design. Replace the light with dark, the fur with scales claws. Battra was born."

"Battra?" they all ask curiously

"Battra has awaken some days ago because humans are now causing destruction to nature. He have attacked Fuchsia City already."

"So that's the monster I heard on the radio!" says Bugsy. "It totally flattened Fuchsia City!"

"And also the King of Monsters Godzilla have started to cause destruction," says the Cosmos.

"Godzilla?" the four of them ask in curiosity. "Can it be the monster who attacked Olivine City?" asks Bugsy.

"Yes," the Cosmos tell him. "Godzilla is the result of human's nuclear bombings and testing. Godzilla used to be a dinosaur called Godzillasaurus and he did not extinct, but there was only one left in the species. Godzillasaurus once lived on a faraway uncharted island, but due to nuclear bombings, the island is destroyed and Godzillasaurus is forced into the ocean. The nuclear radiation had mutated Godzillasaurus over the years until it became the destructive Godzilla."

"I can't believe the power of nuclear weapons could create such a terrifying monster," says Blaine.

"It is us humans who have created Godzilla," says Crystal who felt quite guilty.

"Because of these, Mothra will soon awaken and save humanity," the Cosmos tell them.

Surge thought for a while, then says, "I have an idea! We will bring the egg back to Kanto and tell everyone all about this. Whenever Godzilla or Battra attacks, Mothra will be there to protect us!"

"Good idea!" agrees Blaine. "Will you let us do this?" he asks the Cosmos.

"We are glad to help humans," the Cosmos tell him. "You can take the egg back to your country as long as you promise not to hurt Mothra."

"We promise."

"But how do we get the egg back?!" asks Bugy. "It's freaking huge!"

"I have a way," Surge tells him. "Just wait and see!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

The plot is kinda taken from Godzilla vs. Mothra, but there will be more monsters besides Godzilla, Mothra, and Battra. Please review and wait!


	3. vs Ebirah

**Chapter 3: vs. Ebirah**

* * *

"Fuchsia City has been attacked by a black caterpillar-like monster two days ago. The city is all destroyed, but fortunately, nobody is seriously injured," reports the news reporter on the TV.

Prof. Oak watches the news with a worried face. "What is the world coming too…?" At this moment, the doorbell rings and he goes to open it. Behind the door are some armies. "May I help you?" asks Oak.

"You're Professor Oak, right?" asks an army. "We are officials from the Kanto Rescue and Protection Force. We are holding an important meeting that concerns our country and about the monster that invaded two days ago. It would be a pleasure to have you come and attend it."

"That would be good, if we can solve this problem." So he boards the helicopter that came to pick him.

"Time to set sail!" shouts Lt. Surge. He had called in a giant carrier to take the giant egg along. SS Aqua is pulling the carrier through rope connections.

The Cosmos People came along and are living inside a cage. "I hope we can get back to Kanto before the egg hatches," says Crystal. "Don't worry," the Cosmos tell her. "Mothra will not awaken until danger approaches."

The ship sails peacefully for some hours, until something shows up on the radar. "Captain, something big is on the radar!" says a sailor. "It's coming from the direction of the starboard!" Surge got his binoculars and looks toward the starboard. "There is something coming! Can it be Godzilla?" Everyone got to the starboard to watch. Suddenly, out of the sea emerges a HUGE lobster!

"What a massive lobster!" Crystal exclaims. "That is Ebirah, another result of nuclear radiation on a lobster," the Cosmos tell her. "It's coming towards us!" screams a sailor.

To be precise, Ebirah is swimming at high speed towards the egg! "It's gonna go for the egg!" says Blaine. "We must stop it!"

"I'll handle it!" says Surge. He sends out all his electric Pokemon and orders them to blast Ebirah with electric attacks. The electric beams all hit Ebirah, but the giant lobster continues to swim forward. It got to the carrier and cuts off the ropes holding onto it. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screams Surge.

Suddenly, the egg begins to flash brightly. "What's happening?!" asks Crystal, surprised. "It is going to hatch," the Cosmos tell her.

The egg bursts open and the giant brown caterpillar, Mothra, emerges from the egg and dips into the sea. "Mothra is a huge caterpillar!" exclaims Bugsy. "I wonder how it'll look like as a butterfly, or moth."

Ebirah swims toward Mothra and rams her with his giant pincers. Mothra swims backward a bit and shot silks at Ebirah, but he uses his pincer to cut the silks away as it flies towards him. Mothra dips into the sea and bites Ebirah's tail. Ebirah roars and swings Mothra away from its tail.

Ebirah then pounces onto Mothra and pinches her head using his giant pincers. "Oh no!" screams Crystal. "Mothra is hurt! We must save her!" She calls out her Meganium, Megapon, and orders it to use Solar Beam. Megapon absorbs the sunray into himself, then he blasts a white glowing beam from his mouth. The beam hits Ebirah hard and knocks him off Mothra's back.

Ebirah gets angry and swims toward the ship. "Now see what you're done!!!!!" Surge yells at Crystal. "It's going to get us! We're doomed!!!!!! Get the lifeboats ready!!!!"

Mothra swims in front of Ebirah and rams into his head, knocking him away. Ebirah then strikes back by tackling Mothra hard.

"Captain! There's another thing on the radar!" the sailor shouts to Surge. "It's here now!" They all see a bright blue light flashing from the sea. "Godzilla is here!" says the Cosmos. A blue beam shoots out from the sea, and Godzilla emerges. "That's the monster that attacked Olivine City!" Bugsy points out.

Godzilla swims toward Ebirah, grabs it by its tail, and throws it far away. Ebirah swims back to Godzilla and slams him with his own pincers. Godzilla roars and punches Ebirah away and then turns to Mothra. His spikes start to flash in blue, and then he fires Heat Beam out from his mouth. Mothra quickly swims behind the carrier to avoid getting shot. The beam hits the carrier and destroys it. "Damn it!" curses Surge. "Don't they realize how expensive that carrier is?!"

Mothra pounces at Godzilla and bites him in the chest. Godzilla roars in pain and then pulls Mothra away.

Then Ebirah grabs Godzilla's tail and pinches hard. Godzilla roars and tries to shake him away, but Ebirah won't let go, so he slams his tail against the remains of the carrier, knocking Ebirah out, and then the giant lobster dives underwater. Godzilla looks around for Ebirah, and then he was suddenly being pulled underwater.

Mothra sees this as an opportunity to escape, as she can't possibly win in her larva form. She turns away from SS Aqua and swims off.

A sailor calls to Surge, "Should we sail out of here fast?"

"We should be doing this a while ago!" Surge yells at him. "Get us out of here!" So the ship quickly sails off from this area.

Under the water, Godzilla and Ebirah are battling. Godzilla grabs Ebirah by the tail and slams him against the rocks. Ebirah got lose from his grip and then grabs Godzilla's arm and pinches hard. Godzilla uses his other hand to punch Ebirah in his head, and then Godzilla blasts the giant lobster with Heat Beam, blasting him away. Godzilla approaches the fallen Ebirah, but the lobster quickly gets back up and charges at Godzilla again. Godzilla quickly grabs Ebirah by his left pincer and tears it away. Ebirah, with one pincer gone, decides that Godzilla is too much for him, so he quickly speeds off. Godzilla won't let him go away easily, so he blasts him one last time with Heat Beam. Ebirah gets hit by the Heat Beam and falls to the seafloor, motionless but still showing signs of life. Thinking the he himself has won; Godzilla turns and walks (or should it be swim?) away.

"The radar shows that the monsters have went off in other directions away from us," reports a sailor looking at the radar.

"Well, at least we can have peace for now," says Bugsy. "And where's Mothra?"

"Mothra is now searching for land."

"Mothra is gone…" says Surge with a sigh. "Now what are we going to tell everyone back in Kanto?"

"We can still show them the two Cosmos as proof," Blaine tells him. "And plus, if Mothra ever hatched in Kanto, her size could demolish the entire place!"

And so, SS Aqua sails back to Kanto…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. vs Golem

**Chapter 4: vs. Golem

* * *

**

At the KRAPF Headquarters, Prof. Oak is being lead down a long hallway. Eventually, he came to a big door. The guards open the door for him and he enters a room with a long rectangular table. Sitting around the tables are the gym leaders of Kanto: Brock, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, and Green. The three heroic trainers Red, Blue, and Yellow are also present.

Oak took a seat and asks, "What's going on here?"

"We were all brought here to discuss about how to deal with that caterpillar monster, grandpa," Green, Oak's grandson, tells him.

The general comes into the room and goes to the main seat. "Welcome everyone! Everyone is here, right?" One of the guards tells him that Lt. Surge and Blaine are out at sea at the moment. "Never mind, we'll go on without them," says the general. "Now everyone, my name is General Sarge. I have called you all here to…" He stops and looks at Yellow, whose head is lying the table, sleeping. "Um… Would anyone mind waking that blond boy up?"

"Yellow is a girl," Blue corrects him.

"Fine, wake her up."

Blue shakes Yellow gently to wake her, but she didn't wake, so Blue shook her violently and it worked this time. "What the?! Earthquake!!!" screams Yellow, who immediately hides under the table.

"All right," continues Sarge. "As I was speaking, I have found a way to fight the monster that attacked Fuchsia City."

"My hometown…" says Janine sadly. "It's destroyed…"

"Okay… As I was saying, we are thinking of creating a robot to…"

"General!" a soldier interrupts. "Four more people are here to attend the meeting. They seem to have something urgent to say."

"Let them in!"

The soldier leads Lt. Surge, Blaine, Crystal, and Bugsy into the room. "Hi, Crystal!" greets Blue. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"So do I!" replies Crystal. "Okay, so we got some representative from Johto too," says Sarge. "All right, have a seat."

Surge got to his seat, but remains standing and says, "Listen! You won't believe what we found on Infant Island! We have important news to tell you all!" He turns to Bugsy. "Show them!"

"Show what?"

"The Cosmos! Dummy!"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Bugsy puts the cage on the table and opens it to let the two tiny Cosmos girls come out. All the others brought their face up close and watches with a surprised face.

"Wow! They're so cute!" exclaims Misty.

"What tiny humans!" gasps Sabrina.

"I thought these kind of people exist only on stories!" exclaims Red.

"QUIET!!!!!!" yells out Surge. This brought everyone to his or her attention. The four tells everyone about all that happened on Infant Island and about Mothra, Godzilla, and Battra. "And to conclude everything," Blaine says in conclusion. "All these happened because we humans are not respecting Mother Nature. Godzilla and Ebirah were created through nuclear radiation. Battra awoke because we are destroying nature."

"I knew clearing away Mt. Moon wasn't a good idea!" says Erika angrily. "If the president of Silph Co. never planned that, then Battra would never attack us!"

"And I wished nuclear bombs were never created!" adds Brock.

Sarge frowns and says, "Indeed we humans are responsible for all these mess. We must solve it ourselves."

"Don't worry," the Cosmos tells him. "Mothra can save you all."

"But Mothra will be fighting Godzilla and Battra, probably Ebirah too. She definitely can't fight them all alone."

"General, what was your reason for calling us here?" asks Oak.

"I've been sidetracked! Okay, I have decided to create a weapon that will protect us all." Sarge shows everyone a blueprint. "This is the ultimate weapon we are creating,"

"A robot dinosaur?" says Red curiously. "Yes, we will be calling it Mecha Godzilla," Sarge tells everyone.

"Mecha Godzilla…" everyone says softly.

"Actually, we have been working on this about 3 weeks ago, but it was in secret. Right now it's only 40 complete."

"So you called us all the way here just to hear about this robot being built?" asks Green.

"Of course. Why? Are you not interested?"

"I mean… What can we do about it?"

"I can help!" calls out Surge. "Mechanics is also what I excel in. I can help you construct Mecha Dogzilla… wait… I mean Godzilla…"

"It would be great to have your help!" says Sarge happily.

"I can also help," offers Blaine. "I also learned how to build robots."

"That's great! With everyone's help, we can complete it even faster!"

Then everyone's attention turns to Yellow, who is again snoozing…

Crystal turns to the Cosmos. "Are you happy that we will be helping Mothra?"

"We are happy. Now we know that there are still good humans out here."

"I bet you all would like to take a glimpse on Mecha Godzilla, right" asks Sarge. They all nod, so he takes them into another room. They went into a huge room and saw two large legs. "Behold the legs of the almighty Mecha Godzilla!"

Meanwhile, at Mt. Silver, two hikers found a cave at the mountain base. "Let's go inside and explore," says one hiker. "Good idea!" agrees the other.

The two hikers got out flashlights and enter the cave. They wander around for a while, then one of them complains, "There's nothing special inside this cave. All I see are Zubats." Suddenly, something pops out of the ground in front of him. "EEEEEEK!!!!"

"Relax!" says his partner. "It's only a Diglett."

The two of them continues moving until they came to a pit. "I think there's something at the bottom of this pit," says one hiker. His partner looks down and says, "There is something! It seems to be alive!"

"Must be a new undiscovered Pokemon!"

"Why don't we catch it? We can be rich for discovering a new Pokemon!"

The hiker throws his Pokeball at the 'new Pokemon', but the ball just bounces off it! "What?!" he gasps. "Did I not throw properly or what?"

"Perhaps we should attack and weaken it first," his partner insists. The hiker calls out his Golem and orders it to use Rock Slide on the thing. The Golem hurls a shower of boulders at the thing. Suddenly, the thing starts to shake and they heard a loud roar. "It's waking up!" the hikers exclaim.

The thing stands up and stares at them. The two hikers stood there, struck with fear upon seeing how big the creature is.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

The Mecha Godzilla I'm using here is Kiryu from "Godzilla Against Mecha Godzilla". I originally intended it to be the one in "Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla 2", but then I think that the Absolute Zero Cannon will come in handy, so I switched to Kiryu. 


	5. vs Anguirus

**Chapter 5: vs. Anguirus

* * *

**

Somewhere on Mt. Silver, Bruno and Koga are training together.

"Machamp!" shouts Bruno. "Use Cross Chop!"

The four-armed Pokemon runs toward Ariados the spider Pokemon to hit him. "Ariados! Double Team!" orders Koga. Ariados immediately splits into many versions of himself. Machamp immediately stops and looks around in confusion at the many Ariados.

"Use Foresight!" shouts Bruno. Machamp's eyes glows and then he can see which is the real one. Machamp charges for the real one and raises his hand to hit Ariados. "Quick!" Koga shotus. "Spider Web!"

Ariados immediately shot a long string of white web at Machamp, stopping the fighting Pokemon in his track. Ariados kept shooting webs at Machamp until the four-armed Pokemon is wrapped up like a yarn ball. "Looks like I won," says Koga to Bruno, but Bruno just smiles. Machamp bursts out from the yarn ball so suddenly that Ariados has no time to react. Machamp uses the powerful and destructive Dynamic Punch on Ariados, creating a big explosion. After the smokes cleared, Ariados is lying on the ground in defeat.

"I won, Koga," says Bruno.

"Well, it was a great match," says Koga, trying not to feel down.

"You are very good too," Bruno tells him. "We have been training together for about a year already. We are now in the same level of power."

"Yes," replies Koga. "Training with you was not a waste of time. A ninja will always seek power and satisfy his master."

"Are you still going to look for your master? It's impossible to find him." Bruno asks him.

Koga replies, "A ninja will never rest until he reached his goals."

"Well, if that's what you want, then let it be. And have you ever consider going home to see your daughter Janine again?"

Koga thought for a while, it had been a long time since he saw her. He told her that he would return once he found his master. That was the last time he saw her, and he heard nothing about her besides the fact she is still alive and well. He finally spoke, "My daughter is probably training hard to become a ninja master at this moment. I think I will return to her once she reached her goal."

Suddenly, they hear some shouting and screaming. They turn to see two frightened hikers running towards them, shouting for help.

"What's the matter?" Bruno asks them. "You two shouldn't come into our training ground just like this!"

"Run for your lives!" the hiker tells him. "A monster! A terribly HUGE monster!"

"A monster?" asks Koga curiously. "What have you been smoking?"

"We're serious!" the other hiker tells him. "We enter a cave and saw what we believe was a new Pokemon, so we tried to catch it. Now it's awake and it's angry!"

Then the ground starts shaking a bit and the two hikers run off screaming again. "What's wrong with them?" wonders Bruno. "And what's the earthquake just now?"

Koga calls out his Crobat and says to it, "Go fly in that direction and check on it. Come and report to me what you see." The Crobat nods and flies off in the direction the hiker came running to them.

The two elites waited, and then there was a shaking on the ground again. The Crobat finally returned in great panic. "Can it be true that the hikers said there is a monster approaching?" asks Koga.

"We better go check by ourselves," insists Bruno.

The two of them went towards that direction. After some walking, they couldn't believe what they saw—the gigantic spiked monster Anguirus!

"There really is a monster!" exclaims Bruno. "The hikers were telling the truth!"

"I've never seen one this big!" exclaims Koga.

Anguirus did not notice them and keeps moving in one direction. "That direction…" thought Bruno. "It's heading for the Pokemon League!"

"We must stop it or else it might destroy the league!" says Koga.

Bruno calls out all his Pokemon and Koga also called all of his.

"Onix! Wrap around his legs!"

"Venomoth, use Sleep Powder!"

Bruno's Onix tries to wrap up two of Anguirus's massive legs, but he was not long enough to reach both legs. Koga's Venomoth flies to the front of Anguirus and flaps his wings to release sparkling powders into the monster's face. Surprisingly, Anguirus didn't feel sleepy at all! "Unbelievable!" exclaims Koga. "This monster is immune to Sleep Powder! Use Psybeam!"

The Venomoth fires a pink beam at Anguirus and Onix hurls boulders at him. None of those attacks are stopping or hurting Anguirus.

Meanwhile, at the KRAPF headquarter, a soldier reports to Sarge, who is still talking to his audiences, "General, there's a report about a monster appearing in Mt. Silver."

"Really?!" says Sarge in surprise. "We have sent a jet to check on it," says the soldier. "It will show the scene on the screen."

Sarge quickly opens the giant TV screen and it shows Anguirus moving through Mt. Silver's base, towards the Pokemon League. When the Cosmos saw this, they gasp, "Anguirus…"

"That monster is going to the league!" Red cries out. "It will surely destroy it!"

"This cannot be!" Oak says. "The league is a memorable place that has been around for years! It must not be destroyed!"

"Right!" says Green. "If it is destroyed, we can never have another Pokemon League event again!"

"Sent military forces to protect the league at once!" orders Sarge.

Within a few minutes, tanks arrive at the gate of Pokemon League to fight off Anguirus.

Bruno and Koga looks up into the sky and see jets coming. "Those jets are coming to fight the monster!" says Koga.

The jets fire missiles at Anguirus. The missiles impact Anguirus and explode, but Anguirus didn't feel a single pain. Anguirus keeps moving towards the Pokemon League. As it approaches, the tanks fire cannon shells at the monster. "Move back!" yells the commander. "Or it'll step on us!"

The tanks move backwards a bit to avoid getting stepped on. When Anguirus sees the tanks moving back, it pounces forward very fast and crushes the tanks beneath its feet. The jets flew above the monster and bombard it. Anguirus jumps straight up and rams the jet down using his spiked back.

Type 90 Maser Tanks came next. The tanks fire a big blue electric beam at Anguirus. Anguirus roars angrily when the beam blasts him, so he pounces at one of the tanks and crushes it with his foot, followed by swiping the rest of the maser tanks away. More jets came to bomb him, but Anguirus stands up on his hind legs and swats the jets away.

General Sarge watches the battle from the TV. "At this rate, the monster will destroy the Pokemon League…" he says.

And so it is, when Anguirus approached the league, he stands up on his hind legs and slashes away parts of the league. Anguirus starts walking through the league and wrecks the whole place. Everyone at the KRAPF headquarter watches with their jaws dropped as Anguirus tears down the entire Pokemon League.

More tanks came to bomb Anguirus, but their attacks just couldn't scratch the massive monster.

After the entire league has been demolished, Anguirus lets out a loud roar. It then quiets down and crawls behind Mt. Silver and disappears into the caverns.

Bruno and Koga had been watching everything from afar. "The Pokemon League, the place where all the strongest trainers gather…" says Koga. "Has been destroyed… For years it stand as the symbol of Kanto and Johto, but now it is gone…"

"That monster…" wonders Bruno. "What does he have against the league? Did he do this for fun?"

At the KRAPF headquarter, Red sank down into his chair and says, "Darn it! Why must things like these happen?! Why must these monsters destroy everything?! What did we ever do to them!?"

Everyone was silent. "If we don't do something soon," Erika finally spoke up. "Then the entire world will cease to exist. It all started because of human's greed, power, and intelligence. We created things like these, so we must fix it ourselves."

"Don't worry," Sarge calms her. "Mecha Godzilla and Mothra will save us all. With them, we have no fear!"

"But can we ever restore Earth back to how it was?" Erika tells him. "Look at all the damages! Godzilla, Battra, and this monster the Cosmos called Anguirus have caused! Even if Mecha Godzilla and Mothra were to fight them, there will still be more damage caused!"

That night…

Red is back in his home in Pallet Town. He lies on his bed, thinking about all those monsters that attacked the cities. He wonders if Mothra can really save them all. Can Mecha Godzilla be completed on time? These questions troubled his mind. He really believes that his Pokemon has the power to defeat the monsters. Green had told him that everyone's powers have limits, but Red just can't accept that. Memories of rough battles flashed through his mind. The time when Green, Blue, and him battled the genetically fused legendary bird, when he battled and captured Mewtwo, the legendary Ho-Oh and Lugia, and the most fiercest of all, Mask Of Ice. Indeed, those enemies are powerful, but he and his friends were able to defeat them. If they all unite together, the powers will surely push back the monsters.

Under the ocean, a submarine is traveling through the murky ocean depths. "There's something on the radar," says a crewman. "It looks like it's coming for us."

All the crews look out the window. They are all frightened when they see Godzilla swimming towards their submarine! "Get out of here fast!" a crewman screams out. "We're about to be collided by a monster!"

Too late, Godzilla crashes into the submarine and tears through it like a paper. The submarine explodes and the entire crewmen died a terrible death several hundred meters under the sea.

In Crystal's house back in New Bark Town, both the Cosmos awaken from their sleep as if they just had a nightmare. "Did you sense that?" Lora asks Mona. "I sensed it too," she replies.

"It's coming… Godzilla…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 

Coming up next chapter, the three-headed monster... Hey! It rhymes!


	6. vs King Ghidorah

**Chapter 6: vs. King Ghidorah

* * *

**

One afternoon in the the suburbs of Violet City…

Falkner is holding a transparent boomerang. He throws the boomerang into the sky and tells his Skarmory to go fetch the near invisible boomerang. The Skarmory flies into the sky and caught the boomerang by its beak before flying back to Falkner.

"Great work!" Falkner appreciates Skarmory. "I trained you well!"

Suddenly came a voice, "Hey dude!"

Falkner turns around to see a man. "You're the same as me, aren't you?" the man asks him. "You're here to poach Pokemon in this protected place too, right?"

"Poaching?" Falkner asks curiously.

"Of course! Why else did you come here in the first place?" The poacher opens his bag and shows him all the Pokemon he had caught. "See? I've caught a lot! If you need help, I'll be glad to help you!"

"So you said you're poaching, eh?' says Falkner calmly. "Then I would have to…"

"What do you want?" asks the poacher. "You want to steal my stock?!"

Falkner reaches into his pocket and takes out a police license. "I'm a police of Violet City, but is the same time a gym leader. I arrest you for poaching Pokemon in protected area!"

"Nooo!!!!" screams the poacher as he quickly runs off.

"You'll never escape! Skarmory!" Falkner sends Skarmory to fly after the poacher. The Skarmory grabs the poacher using his talons and brings him back to Falkner. "Please forgive me!" begs the poacher. "I won't do it again!"

"You'll have to go to the police station first," Falkner tells him.

Just as they are returning to Violet City, they heard the banging of thunder. "Look's like rain…" thought Falkner. "But the sky is still clear."

Suddenly, an explosion started and trees are all shattered into pieces! "What the hell was that?!" cries the poacher. Falkner looks up and sees a frightening thing in the sky—the three-headed monster King Ghidorah!

"I've never seen anything like that before!" cries Falkner. The poacher says, "I believe I know what that is!"

"What is it?"

"The evolved form of Dodrio!"

"Besides also having three heads, I don't see anything similar…"

King Ghidorah flies through the sky above Violet City, using Gravity Beam to destroy all the buildings in sight. All the citizens of Violet City run around screaming, looking for a safe place to hide. "It's destroying my hometown!" cries Falkner. "I must stop it!" He hops onto his Skarmory and both took off into the sky, leaving the poacher alone to run away.

Falkner and his Skarmory flew towards King Ghidorah, and as they approach, Falkner tells Skarmory to shoot it with Swift. Skarmory opens his mouth and fire star-shape beams at King Ghidorah, but the shots didn't hurt the massive flying monster.

King Ghidorah starts descending, and then it finally steps onto the ground and continues wrecking the whole city. Skarmory still flies around it, blasting the monster with Swift. "This will never do…" says Falkner. "Use Steel Wing and try to cut through its neck!" Skarmory's wings stiffen and glitter, and then he zooms toward on of King Ghidorah's necks and cuts through it. But the hit was nothing at all and King Ghidorah did not felt pain.

It wasn't long enough before jets and tanks approach the scene and starts bombing King Ghidorah. The war vehicles blast cannon shells at King Ghidorah, but none of the shots could hurt him. King Ghidorah uses Gravity Beam to destroy all the vehicles.

King Ghidorah took off into the sky again. The jets all flew after him and fire missiles. King Ghidorah turns 180 degrees around and charges into the jets, destroying them.

Falkner and his Skarmory continues flying after King Ghidorah, he also called out his Pidgeot and Noctowl. "Everyone! Use Razor Wind!" he calls out to his bird Pokemon. The three birds start flapping their wings to create a tornado, and then they fire it at King Ghidorah. The tornados hit King Ghidorah, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. King Ghidorah turns toward Falkner and rams him down using his wings.

Falkner and his bird Pokemon were hit hard and they fall towards the ground! Luckily, they fell into a lake and survived. Falkner gets out of the lake and looks into the sky, seeing King Ghidorah flying into the distant. "That monster…" he says angrily. "He'll pay…"

Back in New Bark Town, Crystal is watching the news, which is reporting about the attack from King Ghidorah. When the Cosmos saw this, they went to the window and starts singing a song. The song is magical, for it is used to summon Mothra. They saw how much damage the monsters have caused and something must be done.

Mothra is swimming out on the ocean when she heard the enchanting song and then starts swimming towards the direction of Johto.

In KRAPF headquarters, Sarge looks at Mecha Godzilla and asks one of the workers, "How long until it's finished?"

"At this rate, it would take about a week to complete," the workers replies.

"Try to get it done as fast as possible," Sarge says. "A new monster has just attacked Violet City."

"General!" shouts a soldier. "We got trouble! Come quick!" Sarge quickly follows the soldier to the control room. "The radar shows that Godzilla is approaching Kanto!"

"Where will it arrive at?" Sarge asks.

"It seems that it will be arriving somewhere near Viridian City!"

"Quick! Sent military forces to go there at once!"

At Viridian City, the news had been spread around that Godzilla is approaching and everyone is running in fear. Vehicles of war all lined up themselves at the base of Mt. Silver, the predicted arrival site of Godzilla, and faces toward the sea.

Suddenly, they saw a blue flash in the sea, and then a big blue beam shoots out from the water and into the sky! Godzilla rises from the sea and roars…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The next chapter contains a battle between three Kaijus.


	7. vs Battra

**Chapter 7: vs. Battra**

* * *

As Godzilla approaches land, the tanks all fired their weapons at the monster. The shots explode on contact when they hit Godzilla, but it didn't stop him from moving. Large rocket tanks came and fire giant rockets at Godzilla. The explosion was big and Godzilla roars when the rocket hits him, but he still continues moving forward.

"This isn't doing any good!" cries one the soldiers. "Our attacks aren't hurting Godzilla!"

"Keep firing!" the commander shouts. "The more he gets hit the weaker he gets!"

More tanks came and to join the attack on Godzilla. Godzilla opens his mouth and fires out Heat Beam, destroying the front row of tanks. Jets came from the sky and launch missiles at Godzilla, but they were also destroyed by his Heat Beam.

"Bring in the maser cannons!" orders the commander. No sooner, tanks with giant turrets came into the scene. Out from the turrets they fire a huge blue electric beam. The beam blasts Godzilla, making him roar out loud. Godzilla once again fires with Heat Beam and destroys the maser cannons.

"Move back!" shouts the commander. "So he won't step on any of us!" All the military forces move back a little and continue firing at Godzilla.

Suddenly, everyone hears a loud howling sound coming from behind. All the soldiers look back and see a giant spike ball shooting into the sky! The spike ball drops back down and crushes some tanks beneath it. The spike ball uncurls and reveals to be Anguiras!

"It's the monster that destroyed Pokemon League!" gasps the commander.

Anguiras lets out a challenging roar against Godzilla and then runs straight into him, charging Godzilla down. Godzilla gets back up angrily and fights Anguiras.

Anguiras stands up on his hind legs and walks toward the monster king. He grabs Godzilla's shoulder and bites into it. Godzilla roars painfully, and then he grabs Anguiras's head and pulls him away and then pushes him to the ground. Anguiras gets back on his feet and tackles Godzilla hard, pushing Godzilla onto his back.

Anguiras charges at Godzilla, but Godzilla quickly uses his tail to whip Anguiras away. Godzilla gets back up and fires Heat Beam at Anguiras. The beam hits Anguiras on his spiny back, so it didn't hurt him very much.

Godzilla stomps toward Anguiras to get him, but Anguiras hits Godzilla's leg and made him fall onto the ground. Anguiras then jumps on top of Godzilla to stop him from getting up. Anguiras uses his claws to stab into Godzilla's chest and at the same time bite his shoulder. Godzilla tries to fire Heat Beam, but the weight on him prevents him from doing so. Then Godzilla's body begins to flash in blue, and then he lets loose of Nuclear Pulse, blasting Anguiras into the sky and back down onto the ground.

Godzilla finally gets onto his legs and fires at Anguiras's underside. Anguiras gets back onto his legs and gets ready to face Godzilla again.

Suddenly, there was a reddish flash coming from the sea. Godzilla and Anguiras notice it and looks toward the sea. Suddenly, Battra rises out of the sea and fires Prism Beam at the two monsters.

"It's the one that attacked Fuchsia City!" gasps the commander.

Battra crawls onto land to fight the two monsters. He blasts Prism Beam at Godzilla. Enraged, Godzilla fires Heat Beam back at him. Anguiras pounces toward Battra and pins him to the ground. Battra fires Prism Beam straight into Anguiras face and blasts him away. Battra faces Godzilla and starts to generate electricity around his own body, and then he lunges at Godzilla and rams him down.

Godzilla gets back up and quickly grabs Battra by his tail and slams him up and down against the ground. Then he throws Battra into Anguiras and the two of them crashes against a mountainside. Godzilla blasts Heat Beam at the both of them. Battra gets back up and fires Prism Beam at Godzilla again. Godzilla runs up to Battra and starts punching him. While the two are fighting, Anguiras walks away, but he gets into ball form and lunges himself at the two. He hits Godzilla and pushes him against Battra, who gets pushed against the mountainside.

The commander sees this as a good chance to attack. "Fire!" he commands his soldiers. "But shoot the rocks on top the mountain."

"What are you planning to do, commander?" asks a soldier.

"We'll shoot the rocks to create a rock slide that will bury the monsters."

The tanks fire large rockets at the mountain. The mountain explodes and rocks starts tumbling down upon the monsters. As the three monsters still wrestle with each other, the boulders fall down and bury them, well… almost…

Godzilla sweeps off the boulders around them and roars out angrily. He raises his leg and stomps the ground hard. The force was so hard that the ground immediately cracks open! Then an earthquake occurs. The earthquake caused the crack to enlarge until it breaks open. The three monsters immediately drop down into the fissure, along with all the boulders that are tumbling down the mountain, making dusts fill the air. When the dusts have cleared, all that is left are a pile of boulders.

"The fissure must've swallowed them," says the commander. "And those boulders have closed the opening so that they can't come back up. That could be the end of those vile monsters."

Words are immediately sent to Sarge about the 'death' of the monsters. "I don't think those monsters can die so easily," says Sarge.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Though I haven't watch the movie "Godzilla: Final Wars" yet, but I did see some pictures from that movie that Anguiras can turn into a ball, so I didn't make up that part.


	8. vs Mothra

**Chapter 8: vs. Mothra**

* * *

Crystal and her mom are shopping at Goldenrod Department Store. Crystal also brought along the cage containing the two Cosmos. To prevent many stares and questions asked by other people, the Cosmos disguised themselves as dolls. A little girl came along and asks Crystal, "Where did you buy these cute dolls?"

"Well, uh…"

"Please tell me! So I can buy some to show my friends!"

"I bought it in another country."

"What is that country called?"

Crystal thought for a while, and then she answers Hoenn.

"I have an uncle who lives in Hoenn!" says the little girl. "I'll tell him to buy and sent it to me!" Then the little girl runs off.

"Phew… I thought she would find out the truth for sure," says Crystal relieved.

"So I told you to keep them at home," her mom tells her.

"Hey Crys!" shouted a voice from behind. Crystal turns around and sees Gold coming. "Hi, Gold!" she greets. "What brings you here?"

"Can't I travel at my own will?" he says. "Why must you always care about me?"

"Because you two will get married someday!" mom says.

"Mom!" Crystal shouts at her. "Who said I will marry him?!"

"Well, it seems like you two will."

"I'll never marry someone like her kind!" Gold says. Crystal turns to him angrily and asks, "What kind of a person am I?!"

Meanwhile, at KRAPF headquarters, Sarge and his men are viewing a big screen that shows Mothra swimming towards Johto. "We must stop this giant bug from reaching land!"

Blaine, who was also there, says, "But you know that Mothra isn't aiming for destruction, so you shouldn't try to harm her."

"This may be true," Sarge tells him. "But a creature that big can still create lots of damage just by passing through. We still must not let her reach land."

Battleships got in front of Mothra and starts shooting her. Mothra continues to swims forward, ignoring the shot. She keeps on swimming and charges through the battleship, destroying it. A little while later, Mothra swam ashore and starts crawling towards Goldenrod City.

The announcement had already been spread throughout the city that Mothra is coming and everyone must evacuate at once.

Back in the store…

"Crystal!" shouts her mother. "We must get out of here fast!"

Crystal thought to herself, "Perhaps Mothra came to find her two masters, which is here. Maybe she thinks I kidnapped them?"

Mothra have already entered the city and is heading for the store. Though being a peaceful monster, she still caused great damage to Goldenrod City, just to search for her masters.

Gold, Crystal, and her mom were the only ones left inside the department store. They are waiting for the elevator to come so they can get to the bottom floor and escape. Mom looks out the window and sees Mothra only a few feet away. "It's coming!" screams her mother. "We'll never escape in time!"

And she was right. Mothra collides into the side of the store, damaging it. The three people inside are shook to the floor. Crystal is all shook up and couldn't move. The ceiling above her is cracking. Gold saw it and quickly rushes to her and pushes her away just before the ceiling falls on top of them. "I didn't rescue you because I like you or something," Gold tells her. "I'm just doing what should be done when danger is approaching."

Mothra continues to headbutt the department store, trying to smash it into pieces. "We're gonna die!!!!" mom screams out. "I'm not ready to die yet!!!!!"

The Cosmos tells Crystal to show them to Mothra and they'll calm her down. Crystal quickly opens the cage to let the two tiny people come out and she places them in front of the window so the can speak to Mothra. "Mothra," they said. "We are safe with these humans. They are taking good care of us, so you don't need to worry about us. Please do not harm anyone here."

Mothra gives off a roar, meaning that she understands. The Cosmos turns to Crystal and says, "We have told her everything. You don't need to worry now."

"Thanks a lot…" says Crystal.

As Mothra turns around to leave, military tanks came and start blasting her. The shots are big and powerful, so Mothra roars out painfully when she got shot. "No!!!!" shouts the Cosmos. "Don't hurt her!"

Sarge calls to the soldiers operating the tanks, saying, "Halt your fire! There are still some people in the city. You might hurt them!"

"Understand that," says the commander, who then commands his men to stop firing. Mothra continues moving forward and eventually stopped in front of the president's office.

Everyone gathered around the building to see Mothra. Crystal asks the Cosmos what is happening to Mothra. "The days of being a larva has passed, and now she will grow into her imago form," the Cosmos tell her.

Mothra raises her head and shoots silk into the sky, which rains back down on her. Within a few minutes, Mothra is enveloped inside several layers of silk. Everyone is amazed at this sight and wonders what will come out from this giant cocoon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	9. vs the Legendaries

**Chapter 9: vs. the Legendaries

* * *

**

One morning, there was a huge meeting held in KRAPF Headquarter. "I wonder why are we here anyway?" asks Red. "Well, we're considered heroes of this country, so important people are always called to big meetings like this," Blue replies to him.

Sarge speaks up, "I have called everyone here for a good news. Please focus your attention onto this window. I repeat, window, not a TV screen."

The wall behind Sarge opens, revealing a giant metal face behind it. "This, as you all know, is Mecha Godzilla!" says Sarge. "It is finally complete! If any monsters attack again, we have nothing to fear! Now can Professor Blaine explain more details to us?"

Sarge backs off and sits down as Blaine walks up onto the stage. "These are some facts on Mecha Godzilla," says Blaine. "He is 100 meters tall and weighs about 140,000 tons. His mouth is equipped with Type-90 Maser Cannon. His right arm is equipped with an electric blade. From his shoulders he can fire homing missiles. Perhaps the strongest attack of all is the Absolute Zero Cannon, which fires an icy blast that freeze at below 27 degrees Fahrenheit. But the drawback is it costs 40 percent of his energy. We will now show you an example of the Absolute Zero Cannon."

A big monitor comes down in front of the window. The screen shows Mecha Godzilla charging up a blue energy in its chest, and then it fires the big shot at an old building, totally encasing it in ice. Mecha Godzilla then stomps the ground once, causing the frozen building to shatter into trillion of pieces.

Everyone was totally amazed at this amazing attack. "Wow! I wish on of my Pokemon knows a move like that!" exclaims Red.

Sarge then comes up to speak, "Mecha Godzilla has its own A.I. We give it commands through the control room and it will accomplish it. There is nothing it cannot do, except if it's too simple."

In Ecruteak City, Morty is standing on a roof, placing his finger on his forehead.

A passerby asks, "Are you sure this will work?"

A rich man answers him, "You know he is known for seeing things people can't see. Surely he can find my daughter's lost Ponyta."

Morty slowly opens his eyes and shouts out, "I found it!" He got down from the roof and takes the rich man's daughter by her hand, saying, "I know where your lost Ponyta is. It's at the base of that hill."

Morty takes the girl there and everybody follows him. No sooner, a Ponyta comes in front of them. The girl and the Ponyta stares at each other, then they run towards each other to embrace. "Yes!" says the girl. "This is my Ponyta! I remember there is this bandage around his front right leg!"

Everyone was amazed by Morty's foresight. "You really are an expert!" they said. "Nobody else is as good as you!"

Immediately, a loud roar is being heard in the sky. Everyone looks upward, but saw nothing. "What was that cry just now?" one person asks. "I think I'll check into this," says Morty. He crouches down, closes his eyes, and starts meditating.

"What's he doing?" a woman asks. "He wants to find out the loud cry just now," another answers her.

Then Morty opens his eyes and says in panic, "Ecruteak City is in trouble! It is under attack by a monster!"

Everyone gasps and returns to the city. There they saw King Ghidorah flying around and blasting the city!

"It's the three-headed monster that attacked Violet City some days ago!" cries a man. "It's attacking this city now!"

This news is immediately reported to KRAPF Headquarters.

"What?!" exclaims Sarge after hearing the news. "Quick! We must unleash Mecha Godzilla at once!"

The news spread fast. MG is being checked one last time. When it is sure that there are no flaws, the hatch above MG opens and the giant mech is brought to the surface via an elevator.

"Sent it to Ecruteak City at once!" orders Sarge. MG rises into the sky and zooms towards Ecruteak City.

In Ecruteak City, King Ghidorah is wreaking the entire place. Morty is in front of the Tin Tower. "We must not let the monster destroy Tin Tower!" Morty tells the monks. "It is the sacred roosting place of the legendary Ho-Oh! If it gets destroyed, no one can stand the wrath of that great legendary Pokemon!

Soon, a huge machine is spotted flying towards Ecruteak City. "It's Mecha Godzilla!" one guy shouts out. "It is made by KRAPF to protect us all."

MG lands in front of KG. The three-head monster just stares at the giant machine, just like you would do to a sight you've never seen before.

Sarge speaks into a microphone, "Mecha Godzilla, your mission is to destroy the three-headed monster in front of you!"

MG begins the battle by firing homing missiles at KG. When hit, King Ghidorah gets angry and fights back with Gravity Beam. MG walks toward KG while firing Maser Cannon from his mouth. KG quickly backs off and flies into the sky. He flies toward MG and kicks it to the ground.

Before MG can get up, KG lands on top of it and starts jumping up and down on the mech. Mg was able to escape by rolling aside. The mech gets back up and fire more missiles at KG. KG turns around and bites MG on the neck, but immediately jerks off when MG uses its electric blade to stab him in the stomach.

KG backs off and blasts with Gravity Beam, but the giant mech keeps approaching KG while blasting him with Maser Cannon and lots of missiles. KG flies up in the sky and flies to the back of MG, and then he kicks MG onto the ground.

He lands on top of MG and continuously blasts it with Gravity Beam. Then one of the heads stretches down and bites MG in the shoulder. Though MG is made of metal, King Ghidorah's sharp teeth are still able to dig into it and create damage. One of the head was able to bite off a piece of metal from its shoulder and then spit it away.

The people in KRAPF HQ are viewing the battle from a giant screen, and they are all in shock when they saw how KG was able to damage MG badly. Red pushes his way to the microphone and shouts into it, "Don't give up, Mecha! We trust you! You can do it!"

Mecha Godzilla gathers all his strength and rises back up, pushing King Ghidorah away. KG flies into the sky and dives at MG, but MG grab KG by the head and slams him down onto the ground. MG then fires a barrage of missiles at King Ghidorah while blasting him with Maser Cannon.

King Ghidorah quickly gets up and flies backward, but Mecha Godzilla charges forward and rams him down using a shoulder bash. King Ghidorah flies backwards and slams onto some buildings hard.

Red turns to Sarge and says, "It's about time we use the Absolute Zero Cannon!"

"Good idea," says Sarge. "Let's destroy this monster now! Hand me the remote!" A soldier hands Sarge the remote for the cannon, but he gives it to Red. "I let you execute this move," Sarge tells him. "Just press this button to charge up, and when it's at the max level, turn this switch." Red nods and presses the assigned button.

Mecha Godzilla's chest opens to reveal a cannon that is glowing blue. When the cannon is fully charged, Red quickly turns the assigned switch and MG fires a huge blue shot forward. But things did not go as planned, King Ghidorah got up and takes off into the sky just as the shot whizzes pass under his feet. Everyone is horrified, especially Morty, when the shot hits Tin Tower! The tower freezes over and immediately shatters into more than a trillion tiny pieces.

Red drops the remote onto the floor. "What have… I done…?"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Red," Yellow calms him. "King Ghidorah avoided the shot, that's all. But I understand… Tin Tower is a really sacred place…"

"We got bad news!" announces a navigator. "Using the Absolute Zero Cannon has taken away 40 percent of Mecha Godzilla's energy! Plus, the battle with King Ghidorah just now has already depleted a lot of its energy already! Mecha Godzilla is dangerously low on energy!"

King Ghidorah flies at the now energy-low Mecha Godzilla and kicks him onto the ground. KG steps on top of MG and constantly blasts him with Gravity Beam.

"We're losing…" gasps Sarge. "Our super weapon is finished…"

"General!" shouts a soldier. "Turn to the news channel quick! You won't believe it!"

At Goldenrod City, everyone's attention was turned to the giant cocoon of Mothra. The cocoon starts to shake, and a hole appears on the top. "Mothra has finally grown into an adult," the Cosmos explains to Crystal, who was at the scene. As Mothra emerges from the cocoon, golden dusts sprinkle everywhere. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight to watch. The giant moth fully emerges from the cocoon and rests atop the building for a while, letting her wings dry and spread out. When done, Mothra flaps her wings and takes off into the sky. "She is going to battle the monster that is threatening Ecruteak City," says the Cosmos.

Sarge and his men are all watching Mothra from the screen. "Looks like we're getting our backup," says Green.

One of King Ghidorah's head stretches down and bites Mecha Godzilla's right hand. The sharp teeth digs into the machine's hand, and with a strong yank, the head rips off the hand off Mecha Godzilla.

Suddenly, King Ghidorah was hit by a blazing blast from behind, making the head drop the mechanical arm. The three-headed monster looks backward and sees a dazzling golden light shining in the sky and a figure of a giant bird is seen hovering in the light.

Morty was both amazed and shocked. "The legendary Ho-Oh…" he says to himself. "Its wrath has risen…"

Ho-Oh shoots out a stream of fire from its mouth and hits King Ghidorah in one of his heads. King Ghidorah lets loose a blast of Gravity Beam at the legendary phoenix, but Ho-Oh flies aside and avoids the shot. Fire encircles Ho-Oh and then it fires a huge fireball at King Ghidorah, blasting him backwards. Although Ho-Oh is really tiny compared to the giant King Ghidorah, the power of Sacred Fire is strong enough to hurt the monster.

KG gets back up and flies into the sky. Ho-Oh flies in circles around KG while shooting him with fire attacks. One of the heads turn to bite Ho-Oh, but the phoenix backs off in a quick speed and let loose another stream of fire at the head. Ho-Oh tries to get closer to King Ghidorah, but is then slapped down by his massive wing. Ho-Oh drops downward and slams hard onto the ground.

Everyone was totally shocked. "Unbelievable!" says Blue. "Even the legendary Ho-Oh is about to get defeated.

King Ghidorah descends down to bring his giant feet on top of the fallen phoenix. Suddenly, some sort of barrier blocked off the feet from stepping on Ho-Oh. King Ghidorah steps harder, but it was no use. He looks down and sees a blue canine protecting Ho-Oh by using a see-through crystal wall.

Then a bolt of lightning and a stream fire hits KG from both sides. A yellow and brown canine jumps high into the sky and once again blasts KG with a powerful combination of electric and fire. While the two are attacking KG, Ho-Oh quickly gets up and flies into the sky. The blue canine, known as Suicune, jumps into the air and let loose a stream of bubble at KG, but it didn't affect the giant monster.

Suicune lands in front of the other two canines. The yellow one is Raikou and the brown one is Entei. Ho-Oh also lands among them, and then all four legendaries started glowing. It appears that the four are communicating with each other. When done, the three canines jumps into the air and runs in midair around King Ghidorah while Ho-Oh flies above KG.

Suicune fires a powerful freezing ice beam, Raikou blasts with a powerful thunderbolt, Entei shoots a huge fire blast, and Ho-Oh blasts with Sacred Fire from above. The four powerful shots blast King Ghidorah hard and create a big explosion. KG roars out painfully and then starts shooting Gravity Beam in every direction. The legendaries continue to circle around him, blasting him with their attacks.

Suddenly, Mothra appears over the horizon and flies toward King Ghidorah. Everyone looks up at Mothra and was amazed at the sight of a giant moth. The legendaries stop attacking and focuses their attention at Mothra. Mothra fires her Antenna Beam at KG, hurting him. Mothra then flies above KG and drops electric bolt at KG.

The legendaries realize that Mothra is here to help them, so they continue their attacks on King Ghidorah. KG flaps his wings to blow off the smaller legendaries and then blasts Gravity Beam at Mothra, pushing her back. KG then takes off into the sky and quickly zooms off into the distance.

The four legendaries gather together and communicated with each other for a while. When done, Ho-Oh flies off into the sky, leaving behind a colorful rainbow. The three canines run off in separate directions at a blinding speed.

Mothra flies onto an empty spot and rests there. The people watches Mothra from aside, trying not to get spotted, as they fear she might be dangerous.

Morty can tell that Mothra is a savior, so he approaches Mothra without fear and says, "Thank you for fighting off the monster, great savior. You can rest here as long as you wish." He then turn to some monks and tells them that Tin Tower must be rebuilt fast. "Ho-Oh is now wandering around," he explains. "He will turn against us if Tin Tower is not rebuilt fast. So we must get to work at once."

No sooner, jets came to the fallen Mecha Godzilla and lift it up by inserting metal rods into its sides. Then the jets take the giant mech back to KRAPF.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	10. vs Dragonair

**Chapter 10: vs. Dragonair

* * *

**

Mecha Godzilla is back in the headquarters, being repaired. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow are watching from aside.

"I wonder if those giant monsters can be stopped?" wonders Yellow. "Of course we can," Blue tells her. "Mothra has fully grown up, so she can give us more power!"

Suddenly, there was a violent earthquake. Everyone was very frightened and could not budge at all. Finally, the earthquake stopped. "Nothing is damaged, I hope," asks Sarge. "Nothing, sir," a worker replies.

At Mt. Moon, where the new project is being worked on… "Let's remove that big rock," says the foreman. The workers got some dynamites and plants it on the big boulder. They quickly move far away with a detonator in their hands. When at a safe distance, they set off the detonator and the boulder explodes. "Well, that gives us more space for the construction," says the foreman.

He hears some shouting and then looks back, only to seeing a huge crowd of people going on strike. "Stop this construction! Save Mt. Moon!" shouts the crowd.

"When will they ever shut up?" asks the foreman, annoyed. "Unless the president says so, we cannot halt this project.

Suddenly, a very loud roar fills the sky, making everyone quiet down. Then a big earthquake is felt and everyone fell to the ground.

Then from the ground, a big blue beam shoots out! The ground breaks open and Godzilla climbs out! Upon seeing Godzilla, everyone is immediately struck with fear and they all ran for their lives.

**(Godzilla's theme plays)**

Godzilla fully emerges from the ground and lets out a loud roar before blasting the whole area with Heat Beam. The giant monster begins to stomp towards Cerulean City.

The news immediately reached KRAPF. "Why must it be now…?" says Sarge worriedly. "How did Godzilla emerge from Mt. Moon?"

"It can be possible," Blaine explains. "The monsters were last seen falling into a fissure and getting buried. They could've traveled through the underground caverns and ended up through openings on the surface."

Red steps up to him and asks, "Then what about the other two?"

In Blackthorn City, inside the Blackthorn Gym, Clair is having a match with another trainer, who is using Seadra.

The trainer commands his Seadra to use Twister attack. Clair orders her Dragonair to avoid the attack and then counter with Dragon Breath. A blast of flame shoots out from Dragonair's mouth (if he has one…) and knocks out the trainer's Seadra.

The trainer bows down before Clair and says, "I lost, Princess Clair! You are indeed better than me!"

"This is your 3rd match with me, and I haven't seen you improve at all," says Clair. "You should go learn something new."

The trainer just keeps on saying how great of a gym leader she is, but when he mentioned about her losing to Lance… "Don't ever mention that again!!!!" shouts Clair angrily before kicking the poor trainer in the face. "I'm going to train in the Dragon Lair," she says as she turns away.

She hops onto her Dragonair and begins surfing towards a waterfall. As the Dragonair approaches the waterfall, Clair uses her cape to cover herself to prevent getting wet. After passing through the waterfall, they came to a cave. She steps into the cave and says, "This is the sacred training place which belongs to my family. It is also a shrine for dragon Pokemon."

She stands in front of a large pool of water and shouts out, "Dragon Pokemon! Come out and lets have a match!" Immediately, a huge group of Gyarados and Dragonite emerges from the water and stares at her.

All the staring is immediately interrupted by a massive earthquake. The water tosses and turns and a tall tsunami is created, heading for the shore. All the dragons use their bodies to shield Clair from the giant wave.

When the water calmed down, Clair looks back at the lake and sees Battra there! "What is this Pokemon?!" she exclaims. "I have never seen one like this before!" Then she remembers the news about a monster destroying Fuchsia City. "I know! You're that monster who destroyed Fuchsia City! Do you know that this is a sacred place for my family and all other dragons?! How dare you barge in here?!" She commands the entire dragon Pokemon to attack him with Hyper Beam. The dragons open their mouths and fire a colorful but deadly beam at Battra. Battra takes the shot, but wasn't hurt at all, so he counters with Prism Beam, blasting all the dragons away.

Clair is angry, so she orders her Dragonair to use Dragon Breath to paralyze Battra. Dragonair breathes a stream of fire at Battra, but it didn't affect the caterpillar monster. "Impossible!" exclaim Clair. "How can some living thing not get paralyzed by Dragon Breath?!"

Suddenly, Battra starts glowing. With a bright, blinding flash, Battra has grown wings! He looks like a monstrous hybrid of a moth and a bat! Battra growls out loud and blasts the whole place with Prism Beam. Clair and her Dragonair were freaked out and they quickly scramble out the lair. Battra rams a hole in the ceiling and takes off into the sky.

Something like this also happened in Rock Tunnel. Hikers and tourists were traveling around inside the cave when an earthquake struck. The ground bursts open and a giant spike ball shoots out! The ball uncurls to reveal Anguirus. All the frightened hikers and tourists runs out the cave screaming as Anguirus bashes his way out of the cave.

Anguirus crawls to Lavender Town and starts destroying everything. The giant spiked monster crawls in front of the Radio Tower, which was once a grave for dead Pokemon, and starts bashing it. He stands up on his hind legs and with a powerful swipe from his claws, the entire tower collapse.

Prof. Oak is watching the news about Godzilla destroying Cerulean City. Suddenly, the screen turns gray with buzzing sounds. "What happened?" wonders Oak. He checks the TV for any lose cables, but found nothing. "Maybe something happened to the Radio Tower in Lavender Town," he thought.

Godzilla smashes his way through Cerulean City, making all the citizens run around like wild. Misty and her servants were still in the gym, gathering all the water Pokemon. "Quick! We must not leave any Pokemon here!" Misty calls to everyone. "We must take them all to safety!"

A servant runs in shouting, "Master Misty! Godzilla is approaching the gym! Run fast!" Misty quickly double checks the area, making sure that no Pokemon is left behind, and then she tells everyone to evacuate immediately. When she got to the exit, she turns back for a last glance of her gym, but then she sees a Goldeen flopping around on the floor. She quickly runs back to fetch the Goldeen.

At this moment, Godzilla's leg smashes in from the side of the gym, making debris fall everywhere. Misty grabs the Goldeen and quickly rushes for the exit, but she slips on the slippery floor and collapse. The ceiling above her breaks and falls toward her. She closes her eye, waiting for her death. Suddenly, a pair of vines shot forward and grabs the debris. Misty looks up and sees Red with his Venusaur. "Red! You came to save me!" she says. "Of course I would come save you!" Red replies. "Now get out of here fast!"

Red quickly lifts her onto Venusaur and they ran outside just before Godzilla crushes the entire gym.

Sarge watches the scene from the navigation room. A navigator tells him that another monster has been spotted. He turns to the other screen, which shows a giant lobster swimming towards the shore of Vermilion City. "That must be Ebirah!" cries Sarge. "Surge told me about it during the meeting!"

Jets and battleships were immediately sent out to sea to prevent the giant lobster from reaching shore. The jets fired their missiles at Ebirah, but the monster jumps out from the water and swats down the jets using his newly grown pincers. The ships fire their giant cannons at the mammoth crustacean, but they couldn't pierce through his hard exoskeleton. Ebirah swims to the nearest ship and brings down his pincer on it, cutting it in half. He swims to the next ship and does the same thing. Soon, all the battleships are destroyed and Ebirah heads for the harbor. The giant lobster climbs onto land and smashes everything away using his pincers, making everyone run off in fear. An old man sees this and says, "Why must it be now?! I haven't even started my project of building a new building in this spot! Come now, my Machop! Stop trampling the ground flat and let's us flee!"

There was also panic going on in Viridian City. Battra is flying overhead and bombing the entire place. Jets came to shoot him, but they were all easily taken care of.

Yellow is hovering above Battra, being carried by her Butterfree. "No… My hometown… It's destroyed!" she cries out. Green is on his Charizard next to her. "Darn these monsters!" he curses. "What do they have against us?!"

Blue, who was floating besides him via her Jigglypuff, says, "Did you notice something about these monsters? Godzilla is attacking Cerulean and heading south. Anguirus ruined Lavender and is heading west. Ebirah destroyed Vermilion and is going north. Now Battra is flying northeast. All these monsters are heading to one place, and that is Saffron City!"

Green notices this and says, "You're right, but why?"

In Johto, Mothra is resting in an open area. She sense danger far away, so she lifts up in the sky and flies off.

In Johto, the news had been spread throughout the TV. Mona tells Crystal that Mothra has sense these dangers and is heading for Saffron City. "You must take us to that city at once!" Mona says. Crystal nods and rushes out the house. Her mom stops her and asks, "Where are you going?"

"To Saffron City!" she replies.

"Are you insane?! Kanto is under attack by giant monsters! You'll kill yourself!"

"Let me go, mom! The Cosmos must go there and see Mothra! I'm not a kid anymore! I can protect myself!"

Her mom thought for a while and says, "Right, you can protect yourself. Please come back alive…"

Crystal quickly calls out her Natu and orders him to carry her to Goldenrod City. Just before she takes off, Gold comes rushing to her. "Don't go without me!" He calls out his magical flying Mantine and they both head for the skies.

"Why do you want to follow?" Crystal asks. "I want to see the battle of the monsters with my eyes!" he replies. No sooner, they got to Goldenrod City and head for the subway. They were shocked to learn that all travels to Kanto have stopped! "Why?!" asks Crystal. "Because the monsters are destroying Kanto," the conductor replies. "For everyone's safety, none must go there and kill themselves."

"Let us go!" Gold demands. "We have some important stuff over there!"

"What do kids like you want to have over there?" the conductor asks.

"We're heroes who rescued the world from the Mask of Ice!" Gold tells him. "So we have the right to go anywhere!"

"Those monsters are even to much for heroes, so you still cannot go."

Crystal and Gold walks out the station, wondering what to do. Suddenly, a huge shadow appears on the ground. They look up and see Mothra flying down! The nearby people, who doesn't know much about Mothra, runs off when the see the giant moth landing. "She has come to pick us," explains Lora. "Quickly get onto her and she'll take us to Saffron City."

The two trainers got onto the giant moth, but then they see Silver running towards them. "Take me with you!" he says. "I want to see the battle with my eyes too!"

"You're pretty annoying, aren't you?" says Gold. "You're also annoying!" Silver talks back. When they're all aboard, Mothra flies into the sky and heads for Saffron City.

All the citizens were evacuating Saffron City, because giant monsters are approaching. Battra was the first to fly into the city, blasting all the buildings using Prism Beam. Godzilla approaches from the north. He steps into the city and crushes everything under his foot. Anguirus enters from the east and did the same thing. Finally, Ebirah enters from the south and caused destruction.

The president of Silph Co. watches the monsters from above the Silph. Building. "We must run!" the manager tells him. "Don't you see the monsters destroying everything?"

The president just stood there, with an angry face. He says, "Those monsters have ruined my project for Mt. Moon! I am angry!" Seeing the monsters stomping through the city, he screams out, "Destroy!!! Destroy this place!!! I can rebuild this entire city myself!"

Green, Blue, and Yellow landed on a building in the far corner of the city, safe from the monsters. After a while, an Aerodactyl lands Red and Misty onto the same building. "You went to rescue your love interest, didn't you?" asks Green. Red blushes and denies, "Rescuing her doesn't mean I like her!" Yellow watches from aside with a rather jealous face.

No sooner, Mothra flies into the city. The trainers look up in amazement as the giant moth flies near the building to let Crystal, Gold, and Silver down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Red asks.

"And gal," Crystal reminds him. "The Cosmos wants to be brought here so they can cheer on Mothra."

Mothra quickly flies toward the battle scene to confront Battra. Mothra blasts Battra with Antenna Beam. Battra takes the shot, and then he charges at Mothra and rams her. Battra flies to the back of Mothra and blasts her with Prism Beam. Mothra quickly flies away with Battra flying after and shooting her.

While this is going on, the other three monsters have met each other and are about to duke it out when they heard the sound of engine. They all look up and see Mecha Godzilla landing in the middle of them.

At the HQ, Sarge speaks into the microphone, "Mecha Godzilla, you are to destroy all the monsters you see, except Mothra."

MG begins by charging into Godzilla and pushing him onto the ground. Ebirah and Anguirus also pounce at the two titans and they all started wrestling each other.

Battra is flying after Mothra, shooting her rapidly. Mothra quickly turns around to fight Battra, but was immediately knocked down when he rams into her. Mothra falls to the ground while Battra blasts her from above.

"Mothra!" Gold shouts out. "You can't fall just like that! Get up and fight!"

Mothra tries to get back up, but Battra slams her back and continues blasting her.

The other monsters are still battling each other. Godzilla grabs Ebirah by the tail and swings him at Anguirus, sending the both of them rolling across the city. Godzilla turns toward MG and fires a powerful Heat Beam. MG quickly ducks the beam, but Godzilla uses his tail to hit MG from below. MG falls to the ground, but he quickly got back up before Godzilla stomps him. MG jumps to the back of Godzilla and grabs him by the neck. Godzilla tries to struggle out, but MG has him trapped in a headlock position. With all his strength, MG grabs Godzilla by his head and swings him around 6 times before hurling him away. Godzilla gets thrown far away and finally lands with a big thud and making a big crater on the ground.

Godzilla gets up and roars angrily at Mecha Godzilla. Suddenly, a blast of electricity hits him from above. Godzilla looks up and sees King Ghidorah flying overhead! The three-headed monster stops flying and lands in the city, shooting Gravity Beam in every direction.

"It's that three-headed one again!" exclaims Red. "How can we win if there are so many monsters?!" exclaims Misty.

MG turns to KG and fires a barrage of missiles at him. KG quickly closes his wings together to shield his body from the missiles, and then he blasts back with Gravity Beam. MG takes the hit and moves back a little, and then he fires back with Maser Cannon. The two titans continue blasting each other, when suddenly a spike ball launches forward and rams King Ghidorah to the ground. The spike ball uncurls to become Anguirus. He charges at MG and rams him to the ground also, and then he turns to Godzilla.

Godzilla runs to Anguirus and kicks him in the head. Godzilla goes for the second kick, but Anguirus bites him by the leg. Godzilla yowls in pain while shaking his leg, trying to shake off Anguirus. While doing this, Ebirah approaches from behind and pinches Godzilla's tail. Mecha Godzilla gets back up and continuously fire missiles at and laser beams at the three monsters. King Ghidorah lurks up from behind and uses his heads to coil around the giant mech's neck.

Godzilla is still trying to shake off Ebirah and Anguirus. Godzilla swings his tail and slams Ebirah against MG and KG, knocking them three to the ground. He then looks down at Anguirus and blasts his spiked back with Heat Beam. Anguirus quickly lets go of Godzilla when he got blasted, and then is immediately kicked by Godzilla hard in the head, sending the spiked monster rolling backwards.

Suddenly, Godzilla got blast from behind. He quickly turns back just in time for Battra to fly straight into his face. The force was so strong that Godzilla fell on his back. Battra then continuously blasts the fallen Godzilla.

The trainers watch the battle from above the building. Their attention were all focused on Mothra, who is still lying on the ground, injured from Battra's attacks. "Get up and fight Mothra!" shouts Yellow. "You can do it! I know you can!"

Mothra just lies there, not trying to get up at all. "Is this how the protector of humans is suppose to act?!" shouts Gold. "You're not like one at all!"

The battle between all the monsters is still going on. Mothra is just lying there…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, if you read the manga, Gold's Mantine can fly into the sky… And so can Crystal's Natu, despite the fact the Pokedex says Natu's wing is undeveloped and can't fly…


	11. Final Battle

**Chapter 11: Final Battle

* * *

**

Battra flies toward Godzilla and continuously blasts him with Prism Beam. Godzilla fires back Heat Beam at him, but Battra evades it. Battra charges into Godzilla and pushes him onto the ground, and then Battra aims for a nearby skyscraper and blasts it, causing it crumple into pieces and fall on top of Godzilla. Battra didn't stop there; he continues to shoot nearby buildings to make them all topple on top of the monster king. After several blasting, Godzilla is buried beneath a huge pile of rubble.

Battra flies close to the pile to inspect. Godzilla suddenly arises from the rubbles and grabs Battra by the wing and throws him onto the ground, followed by using his giant feet to stomp Battra on his back. Just then, Mecha Godzilla charges toward Godzilla and bashes him away. The impact is very powerful, so powerful that Godzilla was sent shooting across the city like a bullet.

The monster king gets back onto his feet. He is very angry, for he has never been hit by such powerful force in his life. He lets loose a powerful blast of Heat Beam and it hits MG real hard, sending the giant mech flying onto his back.

Yellow runs down from the building the trainers are on. "Where are you going?" Red asks her. "I'm going to help Mothra get up!" she replies. "She can't just lie there forever!"

"You'll kill yourself!" Silver calls out to her. "It's a total war down there!" Yellow didn't listen to him and she runs out the building and approaches Mothra. "Don't worry, Mothra," she says. "I will help you."

She puts her hand on Mothra's side and Mothra feels energy flowing through her body. "I have healing powers," Yellow tells her. "I am a special child born in Viridian City."

Mothra lets out a roar, as if she is saying thank you. The giant moth flaps its wings and takes off towards the battlefield.

The other trainers run down to her. "Way to go, Yellow!" says Red. "Your healing power is sure helpful!"

Mothra flies to the fallen Battra and lands in front of him and then emits a glowing light at him. The Cosmos starts to glow and begins singing. The trainers were in awe when they saw this.

Mottra continues to shine a bright light at Battra, but then they were interrupted when Anguirus approaches and lets out a challenging roar. Mothra takes off into the sky and fires Antenna Beam at the spiked monster. Anguirus gets up on his hind legs and grabs Mothra by her right wing and then bites into it. Mothra roars painfully while trying to struggle off Anguirus. Battra takes off from the ground and rams Anguirus in his belly, causing the spiked monster to fall on his back.

"Why is Battra helping Mothra?" Green asks. "Aren't they enemies?"

"Mothra was communicating with Battra just now," the Cosmos explains. "She tells him that if they don't defeat the monsters together, they will all die. So they decided to put away their differences while they team together against the monsters."

Mothra and Battra teams together and fires at Anguirus. Anguirus rolls over and gets back onto his legs. He stands up and swipes his claws around, trying to hit the giant insects. Mothra let loose thunderbolts from her wings and zaps Anguirus and Battra blasts him with Prism Beam.

While all these are going on, Godzilla and MG are having a close combat melee. Godzilla punches MG in the face and MG punches him back. With one hand, MG grabs Godzilla by his neck and uses the other hand to punch him rapidly in the stomach.

Ebirah approaches from behind and pinches Godzilla by his tail and King Ghidorah flies to the three monsters and gets bunched up with them. Godzilla starts to flash in a blue light, and then he let loose Nuclear Pulse, blasting the three monsters away from him. Godzilla first turns to King Ghidorah and fires Heat Beam at his middle head. The blast was so powerful that when it hit the middle head, the head rips apart from the body! Godzilla turns around and sees Ebirah jumping towards him, so he quickly lets loose Heat Beam at the giant lobster. The impact from the beam sends Ebirah flying backwards, ramming down several buildings in his way. The president of Silph Co. watches in horror as Ebirah crashes into his building, destroying it. This also marks the end of the president.

Godzilla next turns to Mecha Godzilla, who is trying to get up, but Godzilla wouldn't allow that, so he steps on the mechanical clone to prevent it from getting up.

Mothra and Battra are still battling Anguirus, and they are having no problem with it. The two giant insects constantly blasts Anguirus until he finally can't take it anymore and then fell onto his back. Battra uses his legs to pick up the fallen Anguirus and carries him into the sky. He flies above Godzilla, who is still trying to crush Mecha Godzilla, and drops Anguirus on top of him. Godzilla is pushed to the ground when Anguirus falls on him. MG gets back up and quickly backs off from the two. He turns around just in time to see the now two-headed King Ghidorah flying away, retreating from the battle.

MG wouldn't let his enemy escape, so he flew after KG. KG quickly flies for his life out onto the sea and MG is close behind his tail. MG fires a barrage of missiles and Maser Cannon, blasting the monster mercilessly. Finally, KG took to much damage and his wings are torn. The monster lets out one final roar before falling into the ocean with a huge splash.

Sarge and his men were watching the fight from the screen. They all got up and cheered when they saw King Ghidorah die.

Mecha Godzilla flies back into Saffron City to continue the fight. "That's one down. Three more to go," says Gold.

Godzilla lifts up Anguirus and throws him far away, flying straight into Mothra and smashing her to the ground. Ebirah pounces at Godzilla and grips onto his neck, trying to sever his head. Godzilla grabs the pincers and with his mighty strength, he tears off both of Ebirah's pincers. Ebirah falls to the ground and quickly scuttles off, but Godzilla grabs him by the tail and slams him against the ground. Finally, Godzilla throws Ebirah against some untouched buildings, and then he blasts Heat Beam at Ebirah, hitting the lobster on the underside. When hit, Ebirah explodes and his pieces flies everywhere. The giant lobster Ebirah is dead.

Anguirus bites onto Mothra's left wing while she uses electric attacks to zap him, but Anguirus just would not let go. Battra flies to help Mothra by shooting Anguirus. The spiked monster lets go of Mothra and lunges at Battra, but Battra backs off and Anguirus slams onto the ground.

Godzilla begins walking towards those three when MG flies toward him and grabs him, lifting him into the sky. MG flies high into the sky while Godzilla tries to struggle off, and then MG lets go of Godzilla and the monster king falls down onto the earth with a huge slam.

Sarge decides that it is now the best time to use Absolute Zero Cannon, so he takes out the remote and gets it ready. MG lands in front of the fallen Godzilla. Its chest opens and begins charging up for a shot. Godzilla quickly opens his eyes and fires Heat Beam straight in Mecha Godzilla's face. When hit, MG falls over and fires his Absolute Zero Cannon. The shot did not go to waste, for while Anguirus is struggling with Battra and Mothra, the icy shot hits Anguirus, freezing him in ice. Within a few seconds, the frozen Anguirus shatters into trillion of pieces.

"Awesome!" exclaims Red. "Only Godzilla is left!"

"Mothra, Battra!" Misty shouts out. "You can do it!"

"You too, Mecha Godzilla!" shouts Blue. "Get up and fight Godzilla!"

Firing the cannon had taken lots of Mecha Godzilla's energy, and the giant mech is now out of power.

Godzilla approaches Mothra and Battra to fight them. Mothra begins scattering damaging powders at Godzilla while zapping with electricity. Battra flies around Godzilla and constantly blasts him. The trainers keep on cheering for Mothra and Battra to win. The giant insects repeat the attacks over again and again, until Godzilla can't take the hits anymore. He lost his balace and collapse onto the ground.

The trainers were shouting with joy when they saw this, even the people in KRAPF HQ are overjoyed.

Mothra and Battra decide to carry Godzilla to somewhere far away, so they latch onto Godzilla to carry him into the sky. Mothra grabs hold of the tail and Battra holds to the upper part of Godzilla's body. Doing this was a mistake for Battra though, because it allows Godzilla to bite Battra in the neck. They two insects flap their wings and eventually lifted Godzilla into the sky and flies off into the distance.

"Let's follow them!" insists Green. The trainers call out their flying Pokemon and quickly follow the monsters. When they all left, Mecha Godzilla slowly gets back up. The mech is now very weak, but it will not rest until it accomplishes its mission. MG flies into the sky and goes after them.

Mothra and Battra carry Godzilla out above the sea. Battra is in critical condition as Godzilla is biting his neck. "Battra is gonna die!" says Crystal with a worried face.

Godzilla continues to dig his teeth into Battra's flesh, causing the giant insect to bleed. Alas, the loss of blood is too great for Battra and his power is fading. Suddenly, the sound of jet engine is heard. The trainers turn to see MG flying towards the monsters. Mothra quickly lets go of Godzilla's tail just as MG charges straight into Godzilla. When hit, Godzilla, Battra, and MG all fall into the ocean with a huge splash, followed by an explosion, signaling the end of Mecha Godzilla.

When the people of KRAPF HQ saw this, they were all shocked. A powerful fighting machine they have built is destroyed.

Mothra flies around the area where they fell, creating a glowing ring around it to mark the grave of Battra. After a few seconds, the glowing ring disappears.

The trainers are still on their flying Pokemon. "This is the end," says Green. "Mothra finally won!" shouts Gold with joy. "Now we have no more worries about giant monsters attacking!" But Crystal has a sad face, she says, "Battra died a hero, didn't he?"

"He deserves to die anyway," says Silver. "If he is still alive, he would attack Mothra afterwards."

After a long while…

A huge group of people is gathering in front of Mothra. "You have done so much for us!" Sarge says to the Cosmos. "How could we ever thank you?"

"You don't have to thank us," says the Cosmos. "It is Mothra's job to protect the humans."

Red steps up and asks, "Where are you going now?"

"We will be returning to Infant Island. We will stay there until danger arises."

Crystal crouches down in front of the Cosmos and says, "Please do not remember us, okay? It would be great if you can come back again."

"We are not sure if we'll ever meet again, but we will never forget your kindness towards us."

After everyone said their farewells, the two Cosmos turns into a spark of light and disappears into Mothra's antennas. The giant moth then takes off into the sky and flies into the distance, with everyone waving good-bye after her.

Crystal looks into the sky. "Thank you so much," she thought. "I will never forget these events."

And so, everyone returned to their hometowns and went back to their everyday lives.

Deep under the sea, there lies the dead body of Battra and Godzilla and the remnants of Mecha Godzilla. Suddenly, Godzilla's dorsal spikes begin flashing and he opens his eyes. Godzilla gets back up and lets out a loud roar. He opens his mouth and fires Heat Beam in every direction. The king of monsters is still alive…

* * *

THE END…?

This is the end of the story. I really hope you have enjoyed it. Does the end part look anticlimactic? If you are wondering if there will be a sequel, then you are right. I have already worked out a sequel and it will probably be posted within a few days. Happy waiting!


End file.
